This project is examining the epidemiology of non-insulin dependent Diabetes Mellitus [NIDDM] and its complications among hispanic and anglo persons in two Southern Colorado Counties in the San Luis Valley. It is providing a population based description of the prevalence and incidence of NIDDM and its complications, a comparison of the relationships of diabetics and cardiovascular risk factors.